


Moving On

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: All Yang wants is for the people around her to be happy.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Past Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ladybug idea I've been playing around with. Slight spoilers for episode 8 of volume 8.

"I think we should see other people."

The words make Yang's heart sink, but she isn't completely surprised when Blake says them. Things have been—off between them since they reunited, tense and awkward and uncertain. There's a disconnect there that wasn't here before that'll take a long time to fix. And while Yang is willing to put in the time and patience and effort to mend things between them, apparently Blake isn't.

"I'm sorry, Yang. I really am." Blake looks at her anxiously. "I love you a lot, and I care about you, but I just don't think that this is going to work out."

"Of course," she replies. It kills her to say it, but if it's what Blake wants, if it's what makes her happy, then Yang will of course be willing to step aside. No matter how much it hurts. "I understand."

"Thank you, Yang." Blake breathes a sigh of relief. "And we'll always be partners, right? I'll always have your back. You know that, right?"

"Of course," she says again. She does know that. Just because they're breaking up doesn't mean that they don't care about each other.

Even if Yang is pretty sure she knows who Blake is interested in.

She's not surprised to see how much closer Ruby and Blake are these days. They've been each other's rocks while everything around them fell apart. Blake encouraged Ruby when she was feeling discouraged and at her lowest, and Ruby was a listening ear for Blake whenever she was worried. Blake even saved Ruby from getting carried off by the Grimm that took Oscar.

They've been through a lot together.

And as much as Yang wants to resent their new closeness, she can't really. They're clearly so happy and comfortable together, and she's seen the way they look at each other, the way they smile at each other. She can't bring herself to be angry at them. All she really wants is for them to be happy.

Neither of them are going to make a move anytime soon, Yang knows that. Blake wouldn't, not so soon, and despite the steadily growing gap between her and her sister (and doesn't that make Yang's heart ache for a way to fix it) she knows that Ruby wouldn't do something like that to her.

Most likely, those two will just dance around each other forever until they feel that it's acceptable to take the step—until someone gives them permission. Which means that Yang will have to make sure that they know that she's fine with it, even if, deep down inside, she really isn't.

But no matter how much it hurts, she's willing to step up to the task. After all, no matter how much she pretends to be selfish, in reality all that she wants is to see the people around her be happy.

She wishes Ruby and Blake the best. She really does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it.


End file.
